Fate's Bane
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: During the tragedy of the Fuyuki City fire, a new survivor, thrust into that dimension, appears. As the infamous wielder of the kaleidoscope is watching, he decides to switch out Shirou with this newcomer. With a different character in, how will the Fate universe handle this? One thing is for certain, Angra Manju is fucked. OP (in comparison to Shirou), grey, multiple servants, ect
1. Trollish Intervention

**AN: **To my regulars, put away your pitchforks, torches, and weapons. I have been unable to make headway on my other fics as of yet, however hopefully writing a new fic such as this one will get my brain back in a writing mode...Also my normal comp is in the shop getting repaired so I do not have access to those documents. As such I wracked my brain for something unique to write, and came up with this. If you read the summery you already know what to expect from this one. However, in addition I can tell you the reason WHY Naruto will be completely overpowered in comparison to normal Fate Characters, Chakra to Prana. To be more exact, one circuit equals one unit of normal Chakra (Chakra combines mental and physical, whereas if I recall Prana is only made of metal/spiritual energy…As such chakra is thicker and more potent…Add in that Naruto starts with roughly nine hundred units of chakra, plus the constant add in of purified Kyuubi chakra, plus the Kyuubi CREATING those same circuits, to his reserves and even one of his circuits will be equal to over a dozen Magus's capacity). Is that a little too OP? Maybe, but to be blunt about it, who cares? You don't read my fics for fair and balanced fights; you read them for characters that steam roll everything in their path...However, as this is Fate, I will do my absolute best to make the final chapters, when I get to them, epic. Anyways, enough of this AN, time to get on with the show.

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE FIC: I own nothing except concept and my own back stories for some of the servants, including alternate back stories, I bring in!**

Speech

_Thought_

**Higher Being (i.e. Demon, Grail, ect) speaking**

_**Higher Being thinking**_

**Trollish Intervention: Fate Shifted**

**Fuyuki City: March 10****th****, 2001: Nine PM**

A lone figure watched the fire that spread through Fuyuki City with the detached air of one who had seen the same event thousands of times before; in fact that was what this person had done. For this was Grand Wizard marshal Zeltrich (I spell it different later, tell me which is right please), the wielder of the kaleidoscope magic, and he had, in his boredom, visited numerous dimensions like this to see what was different.

And he was quite disappointed in this dimension. Much like many other dimensions in which this tragic event happened, there was only one survivor, Shirou Emiya. Already knowing every possible way this universe could turn out, he was preparing to leave when he felt a MASSIVE surge of power for a second; while it could have been confused for a last output from the corrupted Grail, it felt too different to the old blood sucker for it to be anything relating to that corrupted relic.

Turning to where he felt the power come from, he was surprised to find a small portal spit out a seven year old blond boy, one whose body bore the kind of trauma that one would expect from such a large fire as this.

And at that moment, Zelritch decided to do something for his own entertainment as well as to save the boy's life…Make sure Kiritsugu found him instead of Shirou, and take the orange haired kid under his wing as an apprentice.

With that plan in mind, Zeltrech moved with all the speed that his centuries of un-life as a vampire granted him, and switched the two boys just in time for the Magus Killer to find the bond. Zeltrich grinned darkly as he watched Kiritsugu put Avalon, the sheathe of Arturia Pendragon's sword, into the boy. He already knew, judging from the huge power coming from the boy when he exited the portal that he contained a being of great power…Possibly even one of those "tailed beasts" he had run across in several other dimensions.

In which case, the power of Avalon's regeneration abilities plus the healing factor of being a Jinchuriki would make him nigh un-killable…Plus the boy's tenant would probably sense the potential in the energy source the assassin had and would replicate it in the boy, but to the point of overkill.

With a final chuckle he vanished back to his own dimension, his orange haired charge under his arm. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, he didn't understand fully what he had caused to happen.

Since in every dimension he had not met the Kyuubi or its host, and as such did not know of the nearly unlimited reality breaking power with in the chakra construct. A conservative estimate of which would put it above the EX rank…Probably as an EX+++. Combine that with the fact that Avalon is an EX rank Noble Phantasm, and you get power that was only slightly less than the Grail (without the ability to grant wishes).

However due to the difference in power sources, all Kiritsugu felt was Avalon being absorbed by the young man as he took the boy to the local hospital, not only to ensure he was fine but so he could get adoption papers in case the boy was an orphan because of the fire.

**In the Seal:**

The massive form of the Kyuubi Kitsune looked confused down at the small, to it, sheathe. It would readily admit that the sheathe was beautifully crafted, for humans (it doesn't know Arthurian legends) that is. And on top of that it sensed a powerful holy energy being emitted by the object, that included a healing factor that was trying to merge with the one related to his host's lineage as well as the one he added to that one to make its host harder to kill.

The only problem with the energy is that it was too weak for a body used to processing the much thicker energy of his home dimension. However, as the Bijou was sure that it would be impossible to return home, unless their was something that could grant wishes and was as powerful as itself, it decided to convert all the chakra in the boy's body into the energy that the object was producing as well as change the method of use to the same way he saw in the man who found the boy.

However as it was weaker than Chakra, the great beast decided to mess with the seal and the boy's body until not only would the energy be a fine substitute for healing but that he would continue to produce this new energy, which would constantly expand the new, and in its own opinion, far superior to the other example of this "circuitry" it had sensed.

For not only would the energy be of higher quality, but the energy he sensed in the boy's rescuer would be unable to even fill more than a fifth of the currently small capacity, by the standards of a beast with near infinite reserves, in even ONE of the hundreds, nine hundred (what? Kyuubi likes the number nine…Also I will not be adding any more circuits…Each one will gain capacity over time) to be exact, of circuits the boy's chakra network was being transformed into.

However it was unable to fully understand the sheath's properties at the moment, and as it had used a good portion of power to save its own and the boy's life, it decided to sleep until needed.

**Real World: Fuyuki City Hospital: 12 Hours Later**

Blue eyes opened blearily and groggily took in the surroundings of their host body, and the quickly transmitted to the brain that the body they were in was in a hospital room; but surprisingly not the one in Konoha.

With that information transmitted the two organs in question fell back into the control of the human soul inhabiting that body. The young boy groaned as he sat up a bit, and looked to the side of his bead where an unfamiliar man sat passed out.

Using the skills he honed living on the streets he quickly was able to determine that the man in question was a person of skill in some sort of violent profession, was somewhat successful in that line of work, that he smoked, and that he seemed like a good person. Of course since he had not interacted with the man yet this was mostly guesswork.

But for now the boy was content to wait, as he could tell he was not fully healed, and would not be able to pull several of his more important escape tricks off…Especially without his own clothes and the hidden supplies within them.

**CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

**HAREM MEMBER LISTS:**

**Servant List**: Arturia (the original one from Fate and Zero), Saber Lily (an alternate version of Arturia), Joan of Arc (Bladestorm version), Fem-Gilgamesh (alternate dimension version of Gil so there can be a mirror match….Tsundere), Fem-Vergil (for the lolz, the potential, and the badass…Also a Tsundere), and Nero….Please note these servants are all Saber Class but have their own secondary except for Arturia

**Non-Servant(s):** Rin Toshaka (Tsundere) and potentially an older Illya (This one needs votes to decide if she's in or not)

If you have suggestions I will consider them AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A REASON! I need an actual reason to add a new servant (needs more like what wish they want, their class, a rough outline of abilities, a personality suggestion) or non-servant (need to know why they would be in Fuyuki, their personality, and why they would be a good add in). Mind you I may still reject them if I feel they don't fit in.

Also if anyone has a good image for this story, please let me have a link so I can see it.

Anyways, review please.


	2. Introductions and a New Beginning

**AN:** First at the bottom is a poll for who to have join the harem…You have two votes, chose wisely. Second, no I will not be replacing Fem-Vergil or Nero from Extra, I like those two's potential. Also there are so many Tsunderes cause they are funny...To me. I would overboard with the EX according to Kinunatzs, So I am making a not here of the fact. "Kratos Pendragon," I may later…But for now I can say that Shirou and Naruto will more than likely meet at one point so you can get a glimpse. Also "ApologeticGuy," you seem to be complaining just for the sake of complaining, especially since I hadn't released a second chapter yet…Plus I warned you in the summery of a lot of what I would have. So hold your tongue, or hands in this case. Anyways let's get the fic on the road.

Speech

_Thought_

**Higher Being (i.e. Demon, Grail, ect) speaking**

_**Higher Being thinking**_

**Introductions and a New Beginning:**

**Fuyuki City Hospital: March 11****th****, 2001: 12 PM**

When Kiritsugu Emiya opened his eyes he was momentarily confused about where he was, until he remembered what happened the previous night. When he did he almost vomited at the thought of the devastation he inadvertently caused by having Saber destroy the Grail, and only years of work as a freelance assassin kept the impulse in check.

Emiya then glanced at where the boy he rescued from the fire was, and was surprised at what he saw. After all who wouldn't be surprised when they saw a kid being cuddled by a very attractive nurse; now some would assume that she had impure intentions, but Kiritsugu could tell, from years of analyzing people so he could properly tell if his target deserved to die along with numerous other small queues from human body language, that she didn't…in fact her motivations were that she had been overcome by the power of the "kawaii" that the boy gave off.

Almost instantly the killer in him thought up at least a dozen ways he could use that reflex to kill female targets, but he quickly and ruthlessly suppressed it. He, despite his habits as an assassin telling him it would be a good idea, had no intention of turning the boy into a mini him.

Clearing his throat and putting on a smile he spoke up: "As entertaining as what your doing Mrs., I would like to speak to the boy please."

The nurse seemed to jump when she heard Kiritsugu's voice, but she gained control of herself quickly enough before excusing herself from the room, blushing as she left. You see the thing is that the kid gave off a slight aura, one that only really affects those unaware of magic (for now), that made people more comfortable around him.

Naruto pouted at the retreat of the nurse, as he was unused to much positive human interaction that hug he received was one of the best feelings he had ever received, and when he spoke his disappointment was very clear: "Why'd ya send her away? That felt so nice."

Emiya chuckled slightly at the kid's facial expression, however that question and statement sent a few warning bells ringing in his head. However he pushed that down for now so he could focus on talking to him: "Seemed that way kid, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

The blond thought for a few seconds, wondering what to say, before nodding as he responded: "Okay, as long as you don't mind answering some of mine."

The black haired man was a little surprised by the request, but decided that it wouldn't hurt anything, and with that in mind: "Very well, but how about we make a game of it? I ask one question, and then you ask one….Sound fair?"

The whiskered kid smiled brightly as he nodded in response: "Hey, does that count as your first question?"

The magus killer laughed lightly in response: "I guess it does, so what's your first question kid?"

The young Uzumaki's face scrunched up as he thought, and the magus could honestly say that if he was a woman he would probably find it extremely cute as is though he merely found it entertaining.

However a few minutes later the kid seemed to have decided on what the most pressing question he had was: "Who are you?"

Expecting that to be the first question the boy made, Kiritsugu had already decided that the simplest answer would be the best one for now: "I am Kiritsugu Emiya, a business man"…None of what he had said was a lie at any rate, he was a man in business, just one that was not normally thought of in conjunction with that sentence… "And you are?"

The kid stared at him for a little while, as if trying to find any hidden cues that he was lying; that made a few more alarm bells ring, after all what kind of kid would need that kind of skill…Only three types came to mind, one worse than the other. The first possibility was that he was an orphan, a badly mistreated one; a foster kid with abusive parents; or that he was being trained as a child soldier or assassin, and as cold hearted as it sounds he would prefer the first…If only because it would be that much easier to adopt the kid and give him normal life.

The boy finally seemed to find something, and smiled lightly before responding: "I'm Naruto (this time he doesn't know his last name, makes it a bit different from most other fics). Where am I?"

The assassin blinked once before his mind came to the obvious conclusion that the kid had suffered some form of amnesia: "You're in the Fuyuki City Hospital, I brought you here after finding you in that fire last night. Do you have amnesia, in other words do yo remember anything?"

The blond looked at the merc confusedly: "Of course I do. Some mob decided to chase me to try and 'teach me to respect my betters' before a shinobi in the group used some kind of seal on me that sent me here. Anyway how far is Konoha from here?"

Kiritsugu was concerned when the kid talked about being chased by a mob as if it was a semi-regular occurrence for him, however at the same time he was confused when he mentioned Konoha as he had never even heard of it: "I'm not sure where that place is. Can you try and give me a better idea of what you're talking about?"

Naruto was stunned at this, and it showed when he spoke next: "What do you mean you: 'You're not sure where Konoha is?' It's one of the five great Shinobi Villages, and it's in the Land of Fire!"

Emiya blinked, the only shinobi village in existence was located in Kyoto, and the ninja who dwelt there had no name for their village. He was more aware then most Magi, who were only aware of them because the shinobi were supposedly part of Japanese magical society, who dwelt in Japan were of those Shinobi because they contracted him to help them modernize to be better able to deal with the challenges their profession had them deal with.

As such he spoke up: "I'm afraid there is no Shinobi village by that name, the only Shinobi village still in existence is located in Kyoto and the shinobi who dwell there have no name for their village."

The blond was shocked at this information, and at the same time two new ideas presented themselves to the mercenary. _"This kid speaks of Shinobi Villages as if their common place where he's from, along with their names. So he was either thrown through time, either forward or backwards, to arrive here…Or he's from an alternate dimension."_

Alternate dimensions were not just interesting theories to most Magi who were in the know, especially ones who knew about the infamous Zelretch. The vampire was known to do things that would break the fabric of space and time when he was bored, so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to think that the old sorcerer had something to do with this, if only to alleviate his boredom (and as already stated, he did, just not in the way Kiritsugu is thinking).

Fortunately though, while this did complicate things a little, it did not change the intentions of the famed, or infamous, "Magus Killer" in the slightest, if anything it only made him want to adopt the kid more, as there were definitely no relatives the kid could go to.

With that thought in mind he spoke up: "I am aware that this probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but if you want I can and will adopt you. You don't have to answer right now, take however long you need, but don't take too long, as the hospital has a habit of sending orphans to state run orphanages where they get lost in the bureaucracy (I know not orphanages are like that, but sometimes a writer changes things to make his writing easier)."

Naruto scowled at that, _"It seems no matter where I go orphanages are badly mismanaged. _I think I'll take you up on your offer Mr. Emiya, I have already been in an orphanage before, and it was the least pleasant time of my life."

**CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

**Next time: Time Skip and Flashbacks**

**CURRENT HAREM MEMBER LISTS:**

**Servant List**: Arturia (the original one from Fate and Zero), Saber Lily (an alternate version of Arturia), Joan of Arc (Bladestorm version), Fem-Gilgamesh (alternate dimension version of Gil so there can be a mirror match….Tsundere), Fem-Vergil (for the lolz, the potential, and the badass…Also a Tsundere), Nero (From Fate/Extra), also someone made a VERY good case about adding in Saber Alter (Dark version of Saber/Arturia) so she's also in….Please note these servants are all Saber Class

**Non-Servant(s):** Rin Toshaka (Tsundere)

**POLL FOR WHO GETS IN, ONLY TWO ARE GETTING IN SO VOTE WISELY (ALSO IF THERE IS SOMEONE HERE YOU ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH LOOK THEM UP ON THE FATE WIKI):**

Illya (older looking as I had it pointed out to me that she actually is older so I figured I'd fix that): 4

Tamamo No Mae (Kitsune trickster from Extra): 2

Sakura Matou: 2

Aoko Aozaki (The Blue): 1

Arcueid Brunestud (The White Princess/Zelretch's surrogate granddaughter): 1

Mordred (she's a girl in the series she's in as saber Red): 1

Alternate version I create (not a traitor to Camelot, probably Alter or Lily's Daughter): 1

Medusa (not actually summoned, still fulfils most of her cannon role…But she will eventually join the team even if not voted to join the Harem): 1

Vote ends next chapter as that is when we start to get into the meat of the fic.

Anyways, review please.


End file.
